On a date
by kira-halliwell
Summary: What happens when two soulmates meet for the first time? A Piper&Leo fic
1. Chapter 1

On a date

Disclaimer: You know

Authors note: A short story. I came up with this story watching my two friends (Blake and Bethany.) Hope you like it, Read and review Please! Non-magic fic. Phoebe and Cole together and Piper and Leo… read and find out.

In San Francisco's hottest club, two guys were talking. One was tall, dark and tanned while the other was shorter, sexier and also tanned. They were talking about footy, which lead to another subject.

"Come on Leo, just tall us who ya like!" Cole said

"No, none of your business." Leo replied

"Come on, no, wait let me guess. It wouldn't be…. Piper Halliwell?" Cole said, smirking

"What? No, no, no, defiantly not!" Leo said. Though Cole could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Come on, just admit it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine, What?"

"Yes, I like Piper."

"Ha, you admitted it! You like Piper Halliwell!"

" I, but, um" Leo spluttered

Meanwhile back at the Halliwell manor Piper Halliwell was staring out the window at the bright sunny day that had so many people in a good mood. She was off in her own little world thinking about a previous meeting with Leo.

Phoebe walked in and saw her sister and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Hi, in your own world?" Phoebe said with a smirk

" What? No!"

" Oh? Come on, and his name is?"

"Private"

Phoebe was not getting an answer out of Piper so she left her alone heading to a date with Cole. As she left she swore she heard a whispered "Leo"

Downtown in the Castro, in a Chinese restaurant Cole was waiting for Phoebe.

"Hi," she said upon arriving "How's the date?"

"It just got a lot better" Cole replied before giving her a swift kiss.

Small talk was made during dinner until…

"Guess what? Leo has a thing for Piper!" Cole said

"Oh my god, no way!"

"Yes way, he admitted it yesterday!" Cole said

"Interesting, very interesting"

"Um, what's interesting?" Cole asked

"When I saw Piper before I came she was off in her own world with a dreamy look in her eyes. As I walked out the door I swore I heard her whisper Leos' name." Phoebe said in a thoughtful voice.

"You know what that means?" Cole said with a smile

"They have a thing for each other!" Phoebe filled in the blank.

I thought I'd leave it there. I will post the next chapter if somebody (Anybody!) Reviews.

Thanks

Kira


	2. Heading out

On a date

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always 

Author note: I would like to thank heather1021 for being my first ever reviewer. You are awesome!

As I continue to get reviews I will update.

The rest of their date was spent speculating whether Piper and Leo had feelings for each other.

Phoebe headed home to find Piper and do a little investigating. Cole and Phoebe had formulated a plan. They would go on a double date.

Phoebe entered the manor to find Piper and invite her out. Piper was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Um, Piper, Could I talk to you for a minute?" Phoebe ventured

"Of course" Piper replied.

"Cole and I are going out to dinner and we would like you to come on a double date. Cole is bringing someone for you to meet." Phoebe said, hoping for the best.

"Uh, okay, this guy better be nice." Piper said.

"You're going to like him a lot." Phoebe said with a smirk as she left the kitchen.

Back at Cole's place Leo and Cole were talking when Cole raised the subject of the date.

"Um, tonight Phoebe and I are going out on a date and she is brining someone along for you to meet. Will you come?" Cole said.

" She better be nice!" Leo said in a skeptical tone

"I think you will like her a lot." Cole said with the same smirk Phoebe had used on Piper.

The phone rang and Cole answered, Phoebe was on the line.

"Hey Pheebs, are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Is you know who ready for you know what?"

"She keeps asking me who is coming, but I haven't told her." Phoebe said

"Great, we're all good here so I will see ya soon."

"Bye."

Piper Halliwell was in her room trying on different clothes. Eventually she yelled out: Phoebe! Help!

Phoebe came speeding into her room yelling " What, what, what's the problem?"

"I can't decide what to wear."

Phoebe looked at Piper's bed seeing it covered in clothes. Phoebe picked up a black dress with diamonds all over it. It was a holterneck with a split up the side.

"Perfect!" She said

"What, no, not that." Piper said

"Yes, wear this, he'll love it!" Phoebe said picturing Leo's reaction.

"Who will?"

"Your date!" and with that Phoebe left.

At eight o'clock the sisters headed to the oceanview restaurant.

Cole and Leo were sitting at the table waiting for their dates.

"For gods sake, Leo! I can feel your nerves from here. Calm down!" Cole said.

"Ugh." Leo said as he kept his eyes on the door waiting to see who was coming.

Piper and Phoebe arrived and parked near the beach. Phoebe sent Piper through the back entrance as she entered through the front door.

As Phoebe entered Cole stood up and greeted her Leo was so busy searching for his date he didn't hear Piper move to sit next to him at the table. Leo turned to sit down and saw Piper. His jaw dropped. She was stunning, he thought. Her hair was tied back in a elegant bun with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace accenting her features. Leo tried to say hi but his voice refused to co-operate.

Cole walked up behind Leo and said, "You can talk now."

Cole took his place next to Phoebe whilst Leo was still in his own little world. Upon seeing this Piper took Leo's hand and led him to sit down.

Small talk was made throughout the evening without Leo saying anything. He was just staring a Piper. Eventually becoming tired of his unrelenting gaze Piper moved closer to him and surprised him with a soft kiss. Shocked out of his trance, Leo kissed her back. The entire restaurant clapped and wolf-whistled bringing them back to earth. After noticing everyone, Leo grabbed Pipers hand and led her out of the restaurant.

"Looks like we are getting somewhere." Cole said with a smile.

Okay, not the serious fluff everyone was expecting. Anyway, please review. You review, I update.


	3. Chapter 3

**On a date**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old.**

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter. It's been a long time so here it is!**

Piper and Leo left the restaurant and headed to the beach.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Leo spluttered

"Oh don't worry, in case you didn't notice I kissed you back." Piper said with a slight smile.

"Wanna go for a walk along the beach with me?"

"Of course," piper replied with a smile

As Piper and Leo walked along the beach, Phoebe and Cole were silently following them.

"This is the sweetest thing that Piper has ever had done for her, I can tell she really likes him." Phoebe said

"Awwww." Cole said

"We should head home, piper won't be far behind us" Phoebe said

"Right-o" and with that they left the beach and headed home.

Back at the beach Piper and Leo were sitting on a bench sharing memories.

"And then I said: Fine, but you have to pay me for it! So I spent the rest of the afternoon handing out flyers dressed as a giant flower!" Piper said

"You still would have looked beautiful" Leo said

"Awwww, that is so sweet" piper said with a grin

"It's getting late, I should be heading home." Piper said

"Oh, okay" Leo said, clearly disappointed

"You can drive me if you want." Piper said with a flirty grin

"Oh, right, let's go."

As they headed home they stole glances at each other hoping not to get caught. Eventually when they pulled up, Leo was caught.

"You know, if you want to kiss me then just do it." Piper said, her flirty smile re-appearing

"Great" Leo said before locking her lips in a passionate kiss.

Phoebe, Cole and Prue were watching from the window, all clapping and cheering.

"Looks like our plan worked after all." Cole said

"Never doubted it for a second" Phoebe said

Piper exited the car and headed inside, Leo called out her name and she turned.

"Piper, would you like to go out with me some time?"

"Of course." Piper said

With a huge smile she opened the front door to the manor and walked inside, already counting down the time until she could see Leo again.

Fin

**Well, there you go. The next chapter should be more fluffy.**

**Drop us a line and tell me what you think.**

**Cass **


End file.
